FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention pertains to a method and system for drilling a wellbore with a drillstem or casing which is left in the wellbore after completion of the drilling using a retrievable motor and bit assembly and a reamer bit portion on the distal end of the casing which is rotatably driven by the retrievable bit assembly.